Before
by riley.noble
Summary: A prequel to A Winter Affair. Explains how Merida and Jack met, and a few adventures here and there leading up to The main story. Feedback is appreciated and welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Mummy, why does it snow?" Merida asked as she looked up at the clouds through her bedroom window.

"You mean you don't know, sweetheart?" Elinor gasped in mock horror.

"I bet it's an angel!" Merida giggled. "Or a gnome?"

"Oh no," Elinor dimmed the candles and lowered her voice. "It's a demon. An old, evil being who fought against the spirits of the seasons, and who every year awakens from his slumber to freeze our world out of spite."

"No!" Merida gasped, flinching away from the window, staring wide-eyed at the flakes of snow falling nonchalantly past. Elinor took the opportunity to scoop the small girl up into her arms and wrap her up in a flurry of blankets and giggles.

"Mummy is there really demon?"

"Just good fun, my girl, don't you be afraid. As long as you keep close to the castle, and wear your coat, you have nothing to fear from the winter." She kissed Merida's forehead. "Goodnight my wee girl,"

"Goodnight mummy," Elinor closed the door quietly and made her way down the hall toward the promise of her own night of rest.

Merida felt same enough in her bed, in her room, but she couldn't help but pull the covers up close under her chin as the snow fell heavily against the wall outside.

The next morning, Merida stepped out into the snow-covered courtyard warily, glancing back and forth between the clouds above her and the trees in the distance. She sat down slowly, not entirely convinced that the demon her mother and spoken of was only farce. Fifteen minutes of intended caution, however, quickly deteriorated into laughs, snow angels, and chilled hands, Elinor's tale forgotten.

In light of her frivolity and joy, Merida ventured closer to the edge of the forest, keeping close the small bow and arrows her father had given her. She'd taken up the habit of hiding it from her mother beneath her cloak.

She'd never been so close to the forest alone before, and the trees seemed so much bigger now that all she had to compare them to was her own small stature. Putting on as determined an expression as she could muster, she stepped past the nearest tree, then the next, and the next.

Her attention to the distance between herself and her home dwindled with each second as she found herself enthralled with shooting at the knots in every passing tree. It was good fun, good practice; she would be an excellent hunter one day, she mused.

But her fantasy was broken by the sound of a twig snapping nearby. She froze and stared unblinking into the forest in front of her, daring only a quick glance back in the direction she'd come. Fear twisted her stomach as she realized that she could no longer see the castle. She could run, but if it was a bear, she'd be caught and eaten. If she stayed where she was, she could try and fend off any attack…but would probably end up getting eaten. If she screamed for help, whatever it was might eat her to make her be quiet.

So instead, she slowly raised an arrow to her bow and aimed at the nearest tree, listening.

The wind through the leaves…

Silence…

Wind again…

CRUNCH

The sound of feet in the snow behind her spiked her adrenaline, and before she knew exactly what she was shooting at, she had turned and let the arrow fly.

"Hey!" An angry voice shouted from behind a tree. "You could have hit me!"

"Aye, that's the idea, genius!" She shouted back, surprised by his strange accent. "Who are you? Show yourself!" She aimed another arrow.

"Only if you put that thing away!" Said the boy, who had poked his head out from behind the tree to see that she complied. Merida studied him for a moment. He didn't appear any older than her, except for his decidedly white hair. She waited another moment, then lowered her bow, realizing too late that, despite his apparent age, his head was up a great deal higher than it should have been. As he emerged from behind the tree, she saw why.

"Thanks for that," He said, looking at the bow. Merida stared, mouth agape, unable to even struggle for words.

"Right, " the boy continued, floating in mid air before her. "I'm Jack Frost, who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting Part 2

**Alright, here we go! So, so, _so_ sorry I've been neglecting this story! I've decided to make each chapter a complete telling of the day they spend together each year. I'm not sure yet if there will be a chapter for every single year, but we'll see what happens. Thanks so much for your patience!**

* * *

"A-Are you a demon?" Merida asked cautiously, clutching her bow to her chest. Jack had flown down and landed in front of her.

"Don't be stupid," he laughed, earning a glare from the small princess. "I'm the spirit of winter." He said proudly, puffing out his chest. Merida thought about that. Surely there had been many winters long before since she was born, so…

"Then why do you look the same as me? I'm not old," she challenged.

"That's an easy one. I look that same age as you, more or less, so you won't be frightened when you see me. It's not something I can control actually…" he said thoughtfully.

"And why can I see you?"

"Because you want to." He said simply.

"No I don't! You're a bother!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you're out in the middle of the woods looking for something," he cocked an eyebrow.

"I was _hunting_." She raised her bow defiantly. Jack just laughed.

"You couldn't hit me if you tried!"

"Could too! You said I could!" She pouted, grabbing an arrow and nocking it.

"I was trying to make you feel better about missing." This time he stuck his tongue out, opened one eye, and scrambled behind the tree again as another arrow flew at him.

"Ha!" Merida shouted triumphantly. There was no answer. She waited, and after a few minutes passed, she scampered around the tree to find him.

He was gone. Merida frowned, almost mourning the loss of his companionship. It was silent around her, and Jack was nowhere to be found, so Merida turned and headed back in what she thought was the direction of the castle.

* * *

Time passed and the trees and snow remained the same around and in front of her. This was the way back…right? She stopped and turned to look behind her, unsure. When she turned back around she was almost knocked flat with surprise to see Jack floating before her again.

"You're going to wrong way," he said, his tone bored.

"You were spying on me! Were you just going to let me freeze?" She asked indignantly.

"Could do, you _did_ try to kill me."

"Thought you said I couldn't hit you if I tried." She mocked, crossing her arms. Jack looked away, something like hurt pride flashing across his features.

"You…ok, I'll admit, you're a good shot," he looked sideways back at her, smiling at last. Merida smiled tentatively back, then straightened up and stuck out her hand.

"I'll make you a deal," she said. "If you will lead me back to my home safely, then I promise not to kill you." Jack smiled wider at her teasing, and flew down to meet her.

"Fine," he said, taking her hand. She was warm. "It's a deal.

* * *

As they approached the gates of the castle, they could here a commotion from inside—no doubt Elinor had seen them emerge from the woods.

"Thanks for bringing me back," Merida smiled

"No problem," Jack ruffled his hair. Merida looked him over, remembering what he'd said about only appearing her age, and curiosity got the better of her.

"How old are you?" She asked suddenly. He looked at her, then down at the snow.

"I don't know…pretty old," he looked back up at her, forcing out a laugh. It was cut short by her hugging him.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered. Jack didn't know how to respond. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been hugged. And she was _so_ warm, a little ball of fire. And he was ice. Merida pulled back and smiled, and ten said something that made his stomach flip.

"What will you look like when_ I'm_ old?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but was unable to, as Elinor came bursting through the gate.

"Merida DunBroch, where in the name of great Odin's _Ghost_ have you been?!"

"I'm sorry, mummy, I…" she turned back to Jack, but he was gone. A small snowman stood in his place.

"I'm waiting, young lady," Elinor said with her hands on her hips.

"I…was…making a snowman!" She grinned. Elinor looked less than convinced.

"I've not seen hind or tail of you for an hour, my girl, so try again."

* * *

Jack watched from the edge of the forest as Merida explained away her absence, and couldn't help but smile.

He felt…almost warm. More so than he had in years, and it was her words that had set him glowing.

"_What will you look like when _I'm_ old?"_

With that question she had suggested…no, _invited_ him into her life. She wanted to be friends. He wondered briefly what the guardians would have to say about it, but found he didn't care.

He knew he had responsibilities, things to do, but maybe for a day or two each year, they could really, truly be friends.


End file.
